My Angel
by Queen C 86
Summary: We may never see them but angels are all around use, even in the demons. [1]


**FIC**: My Angel

**Author**: Queen C86

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

**Summery: **We may never see them but angels are all around use, even in the demons.

**Category**: Dark I guess

**Rating**: PG-15

**Archive:** WRFA, DeadDolphinandFloggedHorse, LiveJournal, anyone else want let me know.

**Author Note**: Well this is what you get when you listen to Sarah McLachlan 'Arms Of The Angel' over and over again, but I though hey I have free time lets do something different. This isn't betad sorry, hope you all like it and feed back is always welcomed.

* * *

The shadows dances along the walls as the flame of the candle move to the light breeze flowing through the window. No sound could be heard from the room apart from the small whimpers coming from the figure which lay across the floor empty bottles scatted around them.

A small razor blade covered in blood resting in their hand; knowing that it wouldn't belong till darks consumed them. The voices had become too much, the wanted to be touched without seeing fear in the face of the one they loved. In the end it hand become to much, watching from afar, seeing how others could please the one you love. The knowing that you will never be more then a friend, never know what it feels like to be held by the angel that had save your life more then once.

The voices demanding you take what is yours, but your heart telling you that demons are never meant to love or be loved angels.

So this is what it had come to, a dark motel room, drinking to numb the pain, and the blade to release the love, the memories that ran through your blood, to leave this world hoping that in the next your angel will be waiting for you, wanting you like you wanted them.

It's hard to shut your heart once you've open it to an angel, the love feels endless, is endless, as you start to take in your last breaths, the vision of your angel smiling, guiding you so that you will not be lost on your way.

Suddenly a gust of wind blows through the room, blowing out the light of the candle. Standing in the door way was a figure, the light from street lamp behide them creating the allusion of a halo upon their head.

My angel stands before me, looking even more beautiful then the day I saw you in that bar.

"Logan?" a small whisper but sounds so loud in the quiet room.

My angel moves from the door and kneels beside me; at least I will get to see you for real before moving on. You place a cold hand on my face, a small touch which normal people take for granted, but you know don't you angel, one small touch is all I need to help bring me back to you.

"Marie," the voice so unclear, so dead.

"Shhhhhh it's okay sugah I'm here," and you always are, aren't you angel, you were the only one who saw me and didn't fear what I could do.

"Marie," again the voice but this time sounding of hope, off love.

"Oh Logan, why?" I can see it now, the one thing I have been longing for, love, I see your love for me refluxed in your eyes for the whole world to see. I can feel it now, the curse I was hoping would not over come, but my angel changed that. I feel the veins and the skin on my wrists start to knit back together, for once not hating my mutant as much as it gives me more time with my angel.

"I couldn't do it any more, I couldn't live without you," it sound so weak but from the heart. My angel where are you, your gone left me knowing that a demon loves you. My head is moving, my angel you've moved my head onto your lap, your fingers feel like heaven in my hair.

"Oh Logan you've always had me don't you see, I was waiting for you. But you felt so closed of from me that I felt if I told how I really felt you would laugh at me saying that I didn't understand real love." Oh my angel how wrong you are, please angel don't cry.

"How did you find me?"

"I felt you, the you in my head kept saying that you were doing something that could keep us apart forever, I didn't want that so I listen to my heart and it lead me to you."

"Oh angel I'm so sorry, I didn't know I though, I though you would be better without having a demon love you."

"Demon? Oh sugah you got it wrong, your not an demon, you're my angel, without you protecting me I would not be hear now to protect you. Don't you see angels have to stay together how else are we to survive this world," an angel, she thinks I'm her angel. I lift my hand to your face and you take it within yours, bring it up to your mouth.

Oh sweet angel Marie, the only one I know to not be scared of what lays beneath the knuckles you kiss now. You even kiss the newly healed skin on my writs, kissing away the pain, the fear and replacing it with love, making room for new memories.

"You see Logan if you were a demon then I would be to, as I am as dangerous as you, but you my love have proven that I am not. Now it is my turn to prove it to you," oh my angel you truly are an angel among the mortals, as you kiss me, you breathe the much need life back into my body, reassuring me that you truly do love me.

"Oh my angel, my darlin Marie how sorry I am for not seeing what was truly there. I love you."

"I love you too."

Angels truly do exist they are in the ones we love, even the ones that see themselves as demons.


End file.
